


Novio de Chocolate

by Marandy



Series: Amoreodio [1]
Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Bottom Ronnie, M/M, Top Selby
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: 非要给这段关系下个定义的话，他们是对儿露水情人。
Relationships: Mark Selby/Ronnie O'Sullivan, Original Male Character/Ronnie O'Sullivan, Sellivan
Series: Amoreodio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127834
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写，别当真。该文中只有他们的比赛胜负可以相信。

严格来说，他并不是顺风顺水到堪称上帝眷顾的那类人。Ronnie生活中的波折远比大部分人要多得多；尽管在别人那里，变化意味着自己不会再进入寻常人“永远过三十岁生活”的怪圈——他们会在磨难中蜕变，或干脆陷进一潭泥沼里。但Ronnie是早慧的天才：他根本不需要这东西——不是每个人的双亲都会在孩子十六七岁时猝然露出属于成人世界的、肮脏不堪的那面，将还天真骄狂的儿子抛向黑白线另一边的。

在1992年之前，Ronnie的家庭美满幸福，足以赢得所有人的赞誉。父亲将他带入了斯诺克这行儿，母亲支持爱护他，他还有个活泼漂亮的妹妹。但命运就是这么不讲道理——如果将那一系列的变故延后几年，延后到哪怕让一个锋芒毕露的年轻人稍微懂得些——世界的特殊运转规律，事情也不会这么糟糕——偏偏没有，必定没有。

Ronnie知道自己是个天才——当然，即便多自卑的人被用各种溢美之词夸了三十年后，也会明白这点。他天赋卓绝，对上无论谁都不甘示弱；他漂亮，继承了父母双方的优点，爱他的人称赞他“是文艺复兴油画里的意大利神”。但他不知道的是，经过大麻、酗酒、精神崩溃和各种各样生活的折磨之后，他比从前更吸引人了。

确切地讲，在Selby说漏嘴之前，他不知道这个。

“你知道，”Selby的胳膊环过他的前胸，有一搭没一搭地捋他的头发，“你这样让我很有危机感。”

Ronnie毫无诚意地翻了个白眼：“是你赢了，新冠军。”

Selby笑出声来，显然对这句恭维很受用：“不是这个，Ronnie. 我说想和你上床的人。你听不到吗？我每次失误，都有人在看台上大喊你的名字。Ronnie—Ronnieeeeeee—拖个长腔，生怕我听不到。全是男人；这么喊你名字的都是男人。”

“我相信他们不是针对你。”

Selby拿膝盖顶了下Ronnie的膝窝，对方干脆翻了个身面对着他，用那双灰绿色的眼睛——简直大到出奇，直勾勾盯Selby。“你老是为了赢打比赛。”

“我又不是你。”Selby并不愿意在吵架上浪费口舌；任何一位选手或裁判都吵不过这位我行我素的天才，他更愿意把难听话留到赛后采访，留到他们互相给对方制造障碍时。他忍不住亲了亲Ronnie柔软饱满的下唇——天，下次一定要多操操这张嘴——顺势转移了话题：“因为你很讨人喜欢。那些观众总在偏心你，半数以上的球员都想过把老二塞进你屁股里。”

“这算什么？”Ronnie两条眉毛拧在了一起，“在球台上输了就想在床上找回面子？像你一样？”

“今天输的不是我。”Selby隔着被子再踢他一脚，力度把控得比在球台上还要好，“18比14，Ronnie. ”

“我不在乎输赢。我不需要用这个证明自己。”

这话绝对能戳到很多人的痛处。Ronnie成功让Selby变了脸色，于是他自己脸上的笑容根本就压不住了。Selby把他从被山被海里扒出来，刻意将重量全压他身上，故作姿态道：“你这幅样子最可恨也最——”

Ronnie搂上他的脖颈，从上到下一下下揪Selby后背的软肉：“不是每个人都是你，行不行？不是每个人都满脑子是做爱，能对着对手发情。”

Selby动了动，Ronnie搂得更紧了。他便又低头吻了Ronnie，手指不安分地顺着对方的腿根来回摩挲，借之前做完残留的润滑顺利探了进去。Ronnie在他身下来回扭动，试图摆脱他乱来的手：“已经十二点多了，Mark. ”

“嗯哼。”Selby不情不愿地掐了把Ronnie湿淋淋的会阴，换来对方一声惊叫，“年纪大了？”

Ronnie撇撇嘴：“良好的生活习惯有助于保持健康。”

“真有说服力。”Selby腾出一只手到床头上拿安全套，“好像那个喝酒做爱到天亮的人不是你一样。”

“只能说明我会反省，会改正，你他妈个混蛋东西。”

Selby撕开套子戴上，利落地干进去。Ronnie发出一声短促的呻吟，猫一样又软又糯，两条腿听话地缠上了Selby的腰。

这就是和Ronnie做爱的好处——他嘴上拒绝，却不会真正推开任何一个要操他的人。但迄今为止，除了Selby和他那些以前的情人，还没人知道Ronnie在床上有多听话。他或许会在赛场上和对手呛声，接受采访时也不加掩饰自己对谁的不赞同，踩着球台系鞋带，穿运动鞋甚至不穿鞋拿下比赛的胜利，从来不会因为别人的非议打磨自己尖锐的棱角。不过一旦有人和他滚在一起，立刻就会发现在情欲面前，他乖得不可思议。多过分的体位要求他都愿意去做，床伴想使用他饱满的大腿或嘴唇时也丝毫不会抵抗。

Selby这次做得温柔了点；长跑和健康饮食能让Ronnie维持不错的身体状态，但Selby把套打结扔进垃圾桶里回头看他的时候，这人还在盯着天花板平复呼吸。

“在想什么？”

Ronnie斜他一眼：“在想组委会不会给我的机票买单。”

Selby耸耸肩，坐在床边穿衣服：“那你明年多赢点。”

Ronnie对后辈总是关心爱护的，要求也有点严厉，比如Robertson和丁俊晖之流。但Ronnie私下里总爱拿话头惹他——他比Robertson还小一岁呢。

这可能得归功于从他刚在职业场上展露头角，就开始和Ronnie各种调情。最勇敢的人总是能得到最好的奖励。Selby漫不经心地回想着Ronnie打出各种球来反制他时他的反应——可是，在Ronnie眼里，他，他们，永远都是年轻的后来人，真正在Ronnie心中有地位的是Hendry, 是Hunter——

“和年龄没关系，”Selby扣扣子，凑过去送了个晚安吻，“以前你什么都不缺，注定有无暇的人生，没人敢造次。然后——”

他指了指胳膊：“大麻，派对，焦虑症。它把你毁了，但对想操你的人来说，渎神的罪恶感也随之消失了。天，你不知道你趴着击球时多少人盯着你的大腿看——既然随便谁都能和你上床，我为什么不能？每个人都会这么想的。——也有要找回面子的想法，在所难免。我总想让你为你的那些大话向我道歉。”

Ronnie的表情逐渐空白。“——你说真的。”他甚至有点磕巴，“我还以为你在开玩笑——都想和我做爱那部分。”

Selby露出个笑来：“你知道你有多好看吗。”

“大概没有好看到看到我就想和我上床。”

“没有，但加上这坏脾气，再加上你那些成就？——足够了。”Selby捞起自己的外套，“天才的屁股是不是和别人也有什么不同？他们都想知道。”

Ronnie抓起床边的半瓶水向他丢过去，Selby朝旁边躲了一下。

“你明天就要回去？”

“当然。”Selby打开房门，“你还会打资格赛吗？”

“虽然不想，但，去。”Ronnie打了个哈欠，“巴伐利亚见。”

“这不会就是你爱去中国打球的理由吧——”

Ronnie又把另外一瓶水扔了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

只要稍微了解Ronnie一点，就能发觉实际上他是个异常神经质的——这一个形容其实已经够了。当然，不能指望一个十几岁便声名鹊起——准确来说，十七岁，准确来说，当时所有人都相信他会开创一个截然不同的斯诺克未来。他是球场最耀眼的新星，风头正盛，占据了几乎半个场地的追光——

总不能指望这个人这个年龄在父母入狱后能自己管好自己。十七岁的天才可以拿世界冠军，但无法与自己和解。

事实上，直到现在，他也做不到这点。

“你嘴上说不在乎。”Selby给皮头擦了点巧克，俯身推出一记漂亮的低杆，将黑球击入袋内，“你要是真不在乎，何必从那个球台跑过来。”

明天是四分之一决赛，Ronnie又和Selby抽到了同一签。他很少在比赛前练球——基本没有过，今天却愿意在吃完晚餐后放弃独处时间，挤进酒店的台球室里挑了张球台，练习项目也是枯燥无味的多角度红球入袋。

等到他熬走了喜欢早睡的艾伦, 迅速抓起球杆凑到Selby这台时，Selby才彻底明白了他的意思。他拢起被自己打散的红球，Ronnie则在球桌另一头将其他彩球归位了。

“你就是看他不怎么顺眼，是吗？”

Ronnie开了球。母球的落点不是很好，但也不算拱手相让出了击球机会。这个角度完全可以冒险打一杆长台，可球风谨慎的Selby只会在此时做防守球。老天，他比希金斯都要了解这家伙。他往后退了几步，将击球位置让给Selby：“谁？”

“噢，你明知故问。”Selby沿着球台走了半圈，“艾伦。”

“我可没有看不惯Mark.”

Selby顿了一下：“你的双关用得很糟。”

球打薄了，但无伤大雅；不那么完美，可成功了的进攻球。红球滑过粗糙的台面落入底袋，母球停在一个还可以打黑球的位置。Selby走到母球那边，上了点巧粉。

“谁知道我眼前还有一个Mark呢。”Ronnie换了个站姿，“无心之举，Mark.”

“如果你想给他一点教训，就必须从我手上夺去那张半决赛的入场券。”Selby轻推母球，做出了堪称完美的斯诺克，“承认你不爽他没那么难。或者承认你害怕输给我，你根本没你说的那么洒脱，所以九点多了还专门等我打一台找找手感？”

Ronnie以两库解了它，母球碰过红球后停在了库边。他回头看了眼，确保Selby没法以什么刁钻的角度晕进哪个球：“没那么严重。我只是——你知道，他总是在采访的时候，对着什么八卦媒体说我怎么样。当然，你要是说‘这就是作为明星球员的代价’，我就要拿球杆抽你了。”

“我都不知道你还讨厌成为聚焦点。”

他们来回击了几个世界前列水平的安全球，最终Ronnie大力解球后留下了一个致命的机会。Selby将红球打入中袋，借击蓝球撞开了红球堆。等他连续打进五个球之后，Ronnie坐下了。

“算不上讨厌，但当然也不太喜欢。他们喜欢借题发挥所有事情，Liam，或者那个——呃——”

“那个和你长得一点都不像的女儿。”Selby把粉球拿出来，正对上Ronnie的一个白眼，“我不看太阳报，但身边的人——不如直接告诉你，你这二十岁的破事儿已经在所有人——所有人那里传开了。说实话，我觉得一个不记得自己女儿名字的人没资格瞪我。 ”

“没谁能确定她和我有血缘关系。”

“亲子报告确定。”

“你在那个傻逼网页上看到他妈的那份鉴定后再和我争执这个。”

“你比谁都清楚到底是不是。”Selby拉杆击进黑球，“这是你自己的事情，谁都没资格指责你怎么做。当然，作为——”

“作为什么？”

Ronnie从椅子上站起来，攥紧了他的球杆：“朋友？我们还没有熟到那个程度吧。对手？我真不觉得——”

“有的时候，你真的非常——非常情绪化。”

Selby停下正准备摸黑球的手，将自己的球杆抱进怀里：“我真的会怀疑，到底谁才是年长了八岁的那个。很多人因为这个追随你，很多人因为这个讨厌你。”

“很多人因为你几乎不情绪化追随你，很多人因为你几乎不情绪化讨厌你。我不认为自己这样有哪里不好。”

“当然，毕竟你也是有够神经质的家伙。我没说有哪里不好，就只是——”

他叹了一口气，弯腰去够那颗黑球。Ronnie还没有拿杆走人，不算好迹象的好迹象。

“假如你真的觉得自己没问题，你会把自己的生活方式变成这样吗？就只是，大概我说这话并不合适，但你最近有点不对劲。”

“假如换成你天天被盯着，你也会烦透记者，烦透那些解读你一举一动的——我承认我是有点神经质，非常敏感，可你们这些——”

“别带上我。”

“艾伦好吧，艾伦这种迟钝的家伙，毫无自觉地折腾来折腾去，我真是——”

Ronnie跌回椅子上，皱眉抠起了指甲：“我真是受够了。我受够了，Mark, 我受够了有人盯着我，谈论我，说和我根本不相干的那些——”

Selby击进了一颗红球：“你是得有点儿新的戒断，我说实在的。”

“我可以不在乎。”

“你嘴上说不在乎。你要是真不在乎，何必从那个球台跑过来。对我，对艾伦，你都想证明自己，证明自己还是那个想输就输想赢就赢的天才。天才。”

在击下一个红球的时候，Selby没有打进这杆底袋。Ronnie接手了这盘球，一杆收到了咖啡色。他边打哈欠边收拾杆盒，没有等还在收球的Selby.

“你也会——就那个，戒断，是吧？”

Selby合上球盒的盖子，对走到门口的Ronnie扬了扬眉：“既然你这么问了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 章一是2014年的WSC Final, 18:14, Selby夺冠。章二指的是2019年的SO QF, Selby 5:4 淘汰Ronnie, Allen则在SF中被Lisowski淘汰，最终Selby 9:6 Lisowski赢得冠军。  
> 标题Novio de Chocolate的直译是巧克力情人，类似于成年人心照不宣、没有结果的暧昧，因此我在sum里翻译成了露水情人。


End file.
